


Nausea

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: This completely sucks. It's a friendship-to-relationship pregnancy fic. Request: Finish the fic: okay I can't write well at all but I'd love fem!reader x Laf where she discovers she's pregnant? Like she's hanging w/ the boys and is just nauseous. I love cuddly Laf and squad mother reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

_Screw coffee, the damn energy nectar. You didn’t need it anyway._

All you wanted to do was hang out with your friends, but your damn nausea stopped you once again. Every day for the past week, you had been feeling sick whenever you ate.

All of your friends had expressed concern that you looked ill, but you had brushed them off without telling them how you were feeling. It was just something going around, no reason to worry them.

You looked around the table, noting everyone’s expressions. 

John was drinking his french vanilla latte, looking at you curiously as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. He had been your friend since you were in 5th grade, and you could tell that he was unhappy with you hiding something.

Alexander was talking Mulligan’s ear off, while Hercules looked ready to hurl himself off a cliff. The two men loved making a change, but Hercules couldn’t care less if Alexander decided to add an extra three pages onto his newest essay.

Alexander was by far the friend that pretended to not be clingy, but you could tell that he just wanted to be appreciated. He came from a family that had left him alone in one way or another, and he longed for friendship and someone that would love him unconditionally.

Hercules was goofy but kind and compassionate. He was like a little brother that was bouncy whenever you let him hang out with you. He was the kind of person that was extremely intelligent but never flaunted it. He was content being there for his friends, and comforting them whenever they needed it.

Then there was Lafayette, who was currently sipping idly at his drink and scrolling through his phone. He smirked every once in a while, a twinkle in his eye. He was a whole different ball game.

The two of you still called one another your friends, but there was definitely something there on your end. Yeah, you guys had hooked up a few times, and your other friends certainly laughed at you a bit for it. They may have affectionately referred to you as the “unknown lovers”. But you blamed it on being drunk. Or on hormones. Or on helping one another relieve frustration. It may have happened more than once…

There was a small issue. You _may_ have fallen for him. I mean, he was him! Lafayette, your friend that was always so passionate about standing up for what he believed in, he always helped others, and he had completely stolen your thoughts.

* * *

John watched as Y/N stared at Gilbert, not realizing that she was doing so. He had the so-called “luxury” of sitting next to the Frenchman. Not-so-subtly looking at his phone over his shoulder, John couldn’t say he was completely surprised to see him flipping through pictures of the 5 friends. 

Lafayette paused for a moment and smiled, causing Laurens to look back to see what picture he was looking at. It was a sleeping Y/N, her head snuggled into Lafayette’s chest. She was smiling, surprisingly blissful as she slept. He looked as if he had just woken up, and though his eyes were still cloudy with sleep, his dopey grin said more than enough about how he felt to have her there.

“Screw this nausea” Y/N got the table’s attention and announced as she started cleaning up her things and saying “I’m going to go to the doctor’s and get this sorted out. I’m done feeling like crap.”

Hercules looked at her for a moment before he stood and repeated her statement that he was also leaving, using some bullshit excuse to follow her out, giving Gilbert an odd look as he did so.

* * *

Around 4am, Lafayette was awoken by a shrill ringtone, something Y/N had forced him to put in for her contact. It was one of the few contacts he allowed through do not disturb mode on his phone.

She seemed stressed, breathing irregularly as she said “Gil? Can you come over?”

He was out the door before she even finished her question, pausing only a moment when he heard a familiar voice talking her through and comforting her in the background. He ignored the pang he felt in his heart at the fact that it wasn’t him there to help her.

* * *

He met Hercules as he was walking in the door. All he did was pat Lafayette on the back, a serious look that threatened to end him if he fucked this up.

“Hey, Y/N. What’s up?”

“Uh, Laf, before you say anything, I need to completely finish what I want to say. Please.”

He nodded, getting admittedly anxious at her words. He crossed over to the couch where she was currently sitting, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her with him so that she was snuggled between his side and the back of the couch. It was something he had noticed soothed him, just holding her close. It seemed to do the same to her, but he didn’t let his mind wander and get his hopes up.

Her heart was beating quickly, and he couldn’t help but notice his pulse do the same.

“I know, I may just be a fling or something, and that you may not want anything more than a friendship and sex, and I’m okay with that.I can say that this was some one night stand, and we can just stay friends. 

“Shit, Hercules had me write out this whole, speech, thing. I don’t think that’ s going to work. I’m too wound up to keep myself sane for that long.

“Gilbert, I’m pregnant.”

He froze. _He fucking froze._ Somehow, his mind was screaming to move and his body did no such thing.

His body played catch up, and he spazzed, every limb moving at once as he fell off the couch.

“Oh mon Dieu! Je ne peux pas believe- nous serons - j'obtenir d'avoir un enfant avec la femme que je l'aime. Dieu que je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement et je suis un lâche pour ne pas vous dire plus tôt!”

She looked completely lost. He stood up, pulling her with him as he buried his face into her shoulder, opening himself up to her.

“I love you.” He cooed into her ear.

“I know.”

“Hey!” She giggled as she said:

“Okay, okay! I love you too!”

 


End file.
